Talking about the past
by Davie232
Summary: The newly reopen Hope's Peak Academy has finished its first full year and it is time for the summer holidays to begin. Makoto, Kyoko, Aoi and Byakuya have one final meeting before finishing up and they talk about the past.


It was officially summertime, and Makoto was watching his students leave Hope's Peak Academy. He couldn't believe it was the school's first summer holidays since the school was reopened after the despair ended.

Makoto had a small smile on his face as he stared from his office window, watching his students in high spirits, and all were looking forward to coming back to do their second year.

Many people raised their eyes when the school was getting rebuilt. But Makoto fought tooth and nail to make his dream happen. The school was a success the students loved being at the school and the dark past that the school had was slowly washing away.

"Oh well, I suppose I better head to the last meeting of the year before Kyoko and I go home," Makoto muttered.

He left his office and walked down the empty hallways and reached the boardroom. He saw Kyoko, Byakuya and Aoi waiting for him. He sat down at the table, and he smiled at his friends.

"I can't believe that's a year gone already," Aoi said who was in her gym gear.

"I know," Makoto replied. "It was hard to imagine we would all be sitting here after the problems we faced to get this school reopened."

"It wasn't hard to imagine for me," Byakuya said. "Giving what you are like. You would never back down. However, I will admit I'm surprised how successful this first year has been."

"I agree," Kyoko replied. "I thought we would have massive teething problems and the media would try and derail us. But the students have been positive and really enjoy their time here."

"I think we have Makoto to thank for that," Aoi smiled. "He has been always been there for the students and even us teachers. If there is a problem, Makoto's door is always open."

"Come on Aoi," Makoto said blushing. "It's my job to run the school and make sure my staff and students are doing well."

"I think you should give yourself more credit," Byakuya said. "Because you give yourself none."

"I rather stay out of the lime night Togami," Makoto sighed.

"Ha! No chance that will ever happen," Byakuya smirked. "You defeated the Ultimate Despair's leader. You will forever be famous if you like it or not."

"Wow," Aoi said, stunned. "That's going back a fair bit, isn't it?"

"We have come along way since our first year at this school," Kyoko replied. "We all have been through so much. Lost friends and family along the way. Here we are building the future for the next generation."

"We must not forget what we have lost because of Enoshima and her despair," Makoto said firmly.

"Agreed," Byakuya replied.

"Sakura… Yuta…" Aoi said sadly.

Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya looked at Aoi, and the former swimmer let out a sigh.

"Sorry guys," she said. "I was thinking about Yuta and Sakura."

"You don't need to apologies Aoi," Kyoko said, trying to comfort her friend. "I often think about my father. I wish he wasn't caught up in Enoshima's plan. I loved him, and I was a fool for trying to cut ties with him. I have Makoto to thank for convincing me to speak to my father."

Makoto began to blush again, and this made Kyoko's cold heart to warm up.

"We have all changed a lot since meeting each other for the first time," Byakuya said.

"We all have expect you, however," Aoi smiled. "You are still a jerk."

Makoto and Kyoko tried not to laugh. While Aoi gave Byakuya the puppy eyes look.

"How dare you!" Byakuya said, annoyed. "I would like to I've become less of a jerk over time."

"Still a jerk though," Aoi teased.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I do miss our class," he said softly. "I will never forgive Enoshima what she did to us. I personally will never forgive myself what I did to Fujisaki. After I got my memories back, I was disgusted with myself. We got on very well and what I did to Fukisaki after he died. I hated myself for a while."

"We all have regrets," Aoi said sadly. "Remember I tried to get all of you killed. After Sakura died. I wasn't thinking straight, and Enoshima had me right where she wanted me. After I regained my memories. I felt sick that I nearly sent my close friends to their deaths. Because Enoshima wrote that fake letter."

"The Ikusaba trial," Kyoko said emotionless.

"Kyoko stop!" Makoto said firmly. "We have gone over this."

Byakuya and Aoi watched Kyoko hang her head in shame.

"Makoto," Aoi said softly. "Let Kyoko talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Kyoko said with pain her voice. "Everyone knows that I was the closest person to nearly get Makoto killed. I as a detective was selfish, and I let Makoto down. He had trusted me, and I used him because Enoshima knew I was getting closed to ending her game. I also let my classmates down. I was meant to be a detective, and I failed to save them."

"Kyoko you can't blame yourself," Aoi said, shaking her head. "You were hurt the hardest with that memory wipe drug. Enoshima knew you were a threat, and that's why she made you forget almost everything, including your talent."

"Guys," Makoto said. "No matter happened during Enoshima's twisted game. I never held a grudge. Maizono trying to frame for murder. Most of you thought I was the one that killed her. Kyoko almost killing me. Not once did I hold a grudge against any of you."

Kyoko, Byakuya and Aoi sat in silence.

"I wish everyone got alive of that Killing Game. But sadly, that wasn't the case. As I said to Kyoko all those years ago after the first trial. I will carry Maizono and Kuwata's hope with me until the end but also pass it on to the next gen. The same goes for the rest of our class. Taka, Owada, Ludenberg, Fujisaki, Hifumi and Ogami. Their deaths will not be in vain."

Kyoko began to smile. "My father's death will not be in vain, as well. I will carry his hope that he had for me, and I will help as best I can with this school."

Aoi began to fist pump. "I will carry Yuta and Sakura's hope with me, and I will help younger people who want to get into sports."

"As for me," Byakuya said. "I will buy a plaque with my own money and place it here on the school grounds. It will have our fallen classmate names on it along with Headmaster Kirigiri."

"A jerk with a heart of gold," Aoi smiled at Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled back at Aoi, then it faded. "Our time at the Future Foundation was… Interesting, to say the least."

"Everyone had their own agendas," Kyoko replied. "I think we were the only ones who were fighting for a better tomorrow."

"Munakata and Sakukura were fighting for a better tomorrow," Makoto replied. "But the way they went around doing it was wrong. I'm sure Munakata could even admit that now."

"Has he gotten in contact with you since he left the Future Foundation?" Byakuya asked.

"No he hasn't," Makoto said, shaking his head. "The only person that I've kept in contact with is Hinata. We email each other at least once a week."

"How is Hinata and Class 77b getting on?"

"They are doing great," Makoto smiled. "They are getting better every day, and Mitarai is doing much better."

"I'm still annoyed that he brainwashed me," Aoi said, annoyed. "There was no need for him to do that. Also, I found the reason why Sakakura hated you so much was pathetic!"

"I found it pathetic as well," Byakuya. "It's not like Naegi wanted to be the one that defeated Enoshima."

"But Sakakura was the one that did save Makoto's life," Kyoko added. "So I will not give Sakakura a bashing. However, there is something that Makoto hasn't told us about." Kyoko looked at her boyfriend and glared at him. "What he saw in that suicide video?"

Makoto began to move about in his chair slowly, and that was one of the subjects that he never wanted to touch.

"Kyoko… Look can we not get into that," Makoto pleaded. "I want to leave that part in the past."

"Tell us!" Kyoko demanded. "I find it unfair how helped us in our darkest hour. But you won't talk to us. Sakakura had to STOP you from killing yourself."

"I found it unfair how you hid your forbidden action from us!" Makoto shot back. "You nearly died because of me. Do you any idea what was going through my head. When I saw lying on the floor with half of your face turned purple?"

Kyoko closed her eyes and said nothing. While Makoto calmed himself down and regretted lashing out.

"I honestly thought you died and in my heart. I never got a chance to tell you how I really felt about you," Makoto said quietly. "Kyoko I'm sorry."

"It's me that should be me saying sorry not you Makoto," Kyoko said as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I lost my temper and lashed out first. Let's forget about it."

"Thank you," Makoto said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"I suppose we better get on with this meeting then," Byakuya said. "Why did call us here for?"

"To see if we can improve in certain areas," Makoto replied. "We have completed our first full school year. So, I thought I get you and Aoi's views if you are both happy with things or if we need to improve as I said before."

"Improve like what?" Aoi asked.

"If we need new equipment, improve our security or anything that you two need and I can order stuff in before Kyoko, and I go on holiday."

"Oh, right!" Aoi smiled. "Can we get a doughnut machine for the staff room?"

"He has already ordered that in to be ready for the new school year," Byakuya said.

"Wait seriously?" Aoi said stunned.

"Yes, I am," Makoto said, giving Byakuya a firm look. "It was meant to be a surprise for you coming back. But Togami had to go and ruin the surprise."

"What did I tell you, eh? Still a jerk!"

"Oh, don't worry," Makoto grinned. "I was planning to ask Fukawa if she wanted a job as Togami's personal assistant."

Byakuya's face became very pale. "You w-wouldn't dare!"

"I was only kidding," Makoto chuckled. "But stop ruining things, and I will stop taking the colour of your face."

"Noted!" Byakuya mumbled.

"Getting back on topic," Kyoko said. "There is nothing in my view that we need to improve on or get new equipment."

"Yeah Kyoko is right," Aoi said happily that she will be able to get doughnuts in the staff room now. "I'm happy with the equipment in my department."

"Right, what about you, Togami?" Makoto asked.

"Can I get a new computer?" Byakuya said.

"I was looking into that in fact," Makoto said. "Since we have funding now. I'm going to get all of us new computers. Since the ones we have are rubbish and were only bought to save costs. Anyway, that's us finish the last meeting of the school year. I hope you both have a good summer off."

"Likewise," Byakuya said, and he stood up and left the boardroom.

Aoi stood up and smiled at the couple. "Once you two come back from your holiday. Maybe the three of us can hang out together?"

"I would like that," Kyoko smiled.

"Cool!" Aoi said, fist pumping. "Well, have a good holiday, you two!" Aoi left the boardroom leaving only Makoto and Kyoko to sit in silence.

"It's been a very interesting year," Kyoko said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it has," Makoto replied. "I can't thank you and the others enough to help me run this school and give students hope for the future."

"Well, we wouldn't be very good friends if we didn't support you."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "After everything, all of us have been through. We will be forever scarred. I'm happy that everything turned out good in the end, and we can help our students avoid what we went through."

"We will I can promise you that. So, are we ready to go home?" Kyoko asked.

"Not yet. I need to tidy my office up first, and then we can go."

"Very well. I will give you a hand," Kyoko smiled.

"Thanks, Kyoko," Makoto smiled back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
